Pho
by somebodyonlinebruh
Summary: America Vietnam. First fic. Crack.


America had decided to visit Vietnam. He hadn't done so for decades, and really wanted to make sure that the two were on good terms.

Seamless transition.

"Hello, America."

"Hi, Vietnam! How have you been?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?"

"Great! England says I could have an obesity problem, but he's probably just jealous that he can't make good food... yeah. Doing great. And you?"

"You already asked me." She was dead fucking serious.

"OK then. Anyways, don't wanna sound rude, but I'm pretty hungry. I'll pay for lunch."

"Why, thank you." America could sense the shyness mixed with her strong will in her voice.

"You got a McDonalds' here?"

Vietnam looked up, surprised.

"Erm... well, yes, I do."

"Then, let's go!"

Vietnam let out a sigh. "All right then."

They went to a McDonald's and got... well, what else do you get there? Vietnam decided to just have a hamburger. The man behind the counter was quite surprised, even in America's presence. America ordered a Big Mac, large fries, and a Coke.

When they returned to the counter America was shocked to see the size of the "large" fries. He shuddered. They were only slightly bigger than Japan's.

They sat down. Vietnam ate quietly, and America tried to be polite by doing so as well. He managed to finish his entire meal before she did.

"I give the authenticity (how much this was like the McDonald's back home)... A 94%!"

"Uh... thanks?"

Vietnam showed America to many different tourist attractions like the One Pillar Pagoda, and then an Imperial Court music show in public. America was mesmerized by it all. Many things felt to him like a mix of Chinese, Japanese, and European culture... and he wasn't far off, in some ways.

Night fell. America fell hungry.

"Mm... Wow! This is great! I don't think I've ever had pho before!" America got used to chopsticks real quick.

"I eat pho on many occasions. Sometimes I feel like it is the only cuisine my country is known for."

"Really. … Yeah, you're right. I don't know any other Vietnamese dishes."

"That is fine. I like pho a lot. I am glad you do, too." The shyness still resounded in her words.

"What's wrong? You seem down."

"Down? No... Sorry. I simply have... a lot on my mind."

"You can talk to me about it if you want to."

"No, no... That's all right. Thank you for being concerned."

Thank you? Suspicious!

Then they were done. :D

Piano began to play. Uh-oh.

Later on the two were walking down the beach. Only the stars and the thin crescent moon lit the dark sky. The water reflected the white light of the sky's floodlights.

"This is really nice."

"Yes... It is."

They stopped to admire the night sky. Orion would show up in a few months. Why this mattered they didn't know.

They mutually thought that the waves crashing against the shore were absolutely beautiful. Another beauty caught America's eyes… the strong woman next to him.

He looked at her. She looked down at the sand. After ten seconds she noticed him and looked up to her right.

"Is something wrong?"

Their eyes locked for ten more seconds. The moon reflected off of Vietnam's eyes and glistened as they shuddered.

"You know, Vietnam, you're really beautiful!"

She blushed and looked back down.

"Oh, me? Umm... I don't think so. Do you?"

"Of course! I mean, your ao dai looks great, but you... you're simply amazing."

"Are you flattering me?"

"No... I..."

America sighed.

"I like you a lot, Vietnam. I want to make sure you don't hate me and that we can be on good terms."

"Oh. Ah. I see." Their eyes locked again.

America moved in. The crowd was on their feet. The peanut gallery folder their arms and looked away.

Their lips locked. It was a quiet, soft kiss. The crowd clapped. Tears flowed down some of their eyes.

America put her hands around Vietnam, who was feeling great in her ao dai. The Vietnamese girl embraced the American boy. Suddenly they fell over. Vietnam toppled over America, lying over him. They looked at each other. Vietnam smiled.

They got back up. No funny business in sight. Vietnam went in for the hug as the crowd cheered. The peanut gallery disappeared. America joined in.

"I love you, America."

The crowd went "Awww." Outside, the peanut gallery cursed amongst each other.

"I love you too."

The sun began to rise. Vietnam elatedly pointed to it, moving up from the horizon.

"It's beautiful. But, you're more beautiful, Vietnam."

Vietnam smiled. She moved out of the hug and grabbed onto America's hand. They looked on, towards the rising sun.

The tale ends with a selfie, America flashing a peace sign and Vietnam smiling uneasily but in true happiness. Retweets and favorites instantly followed.

 **First fic. Hate on it, hahaha. Go read my annoying cousin, shakhmaty's, crap. (His name is shakhmaty, without the 's.) :D**


End file.
